


Lilly's & Miley's Expirement

by UnsungDude4



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Another old one, here for posterity.





	Lilly's & Miley's Expirement

"Hey, Lilly. Why so sad?"

"It's just that Oliver is away on that tour & I have no one to do it with, ya know?"

"Yeah. Say, you wanna try something?"

"Like what?" "An experiment."

"What kind?"

"A lesbian experiment."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, we fuck."

"Sure, I'll try anything once."

"Great, now let's get undressed."

"Ok." Then they started taking their clothes off, pants, shirts, panties, then bras. Lilly looked at Miley.

"Wow Miles, you are  _HOT_!"

"You too."

"Thanks, now what?"

"Now, we do stuff, just follow my lead."

"Ok." Then, Miley leaned in, Lilly closed her eyes, then her lips touched Miley's. The feeling was awesome. Then, they started full on making out. Tongue wrestling, moaning, all that. Then Miley pulled away.

"Why'd you stop!" "Cause, now it's time for the real fun!"

"Whatchoo talkin bout, Miley."

"This." Then she pulled out something from her closet that looked like a harness.

"What's that?"

"A strap on."

"A strap on?"

"Yeah, basically I put it on," she's doing what she's saying, while she's saying it, "And, now I can basically do what a guy can do."

"Ah, cool."

"Ya, now lean back & spread your legs." Lilly did.

"Ah, good, now here comes the fun." Then, Miley grabbed hold of the dildo & started rubbing the head on Lilly's lips.

"Hmmm."

"That feel good?"

"Yeah."

"Then this'll feel great!" Then she forced the dildo inside Lilly's pussy.

"Oh my fucking GOD!" Lilly screamed

"Yeah, take it, bitch." Miley told her. Then, she leaned over, as if to kiss her, thrusting in & out of Lilly as she did. If you looked from the back, you'd see Miley's ass sticking out, going up & down & so on.

"Miley, I'm gonna cum!" Lilly said after a minute.

"Really? You can't take very much, can you, bitch?" She thrusted then saw Lilly's juices flow out of her hole, but continued on, slowly. Miley brought Lilly's right leg up over her shoulder & held it there with her hand, continually thrusting, at a steady pace. After a moment, Lilly pushed her head & part of her back upward.

"It's not like I can't take that much, but Oliver isn't as big as this heavenly artificial meat substitute." She said, panting a bit.

"Nicely put, Lilly." "Yeah, **(slight chuckle)** , how big is this thing, any ways?"

"About 8 inches."

"Really! Jeez that's like twice as big as Oliver!"

"Yeah, I bet it is." Miley continued thrusting, but picked up pace.

"Miley, I'm gonna cum again!" Lilly said after a few more minutes. Then her juices flew out of her. Miley pulled out. Lilly bent over on her stomach, & you probably saw this coming, no pun intended, & Miley, still clutching the dildo in her hand, lined it up with Lilly's ass, then shoved it in Lilly's hole, hard.

"Ouch! Miley, I haven't done it in the ass before, I was saving that for someone/time" (whatever works for you) "Special!"

"Oh, jeez Lilly, I'm sorry, I didn't know, should I pull out?"

"Nah, you might as well finish the job, besides, I like how it feels, fuck my ass, like there's no fucking tomorrow!"

"You got it." Miley said, then started trusting in & out of Lilly's hole. Then after several more minutes, Lilly came again. Miley pulled out, then layed back on the bed, Lilly layed on her back too.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah." Lilly curled up next to Miley.

"Sorry you didn't get to feel good, but I'm freaking tired."

"Yeah, me too."

"Night."

"Night." Then, they both went to sleep, no blankets covering them, strap on still strapped on Miley, & both of them still naked in each others arms. Good thing Robby went home to Tennessee fit a family funeral & Jackson was somewhere else, or they would be screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. Yes, I totally screwed Oliver.


End file.
